


Doubt

by Kate_ (Cronni)



Series: Entries of the Psionic War Campaign [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Entries of the Psionic War Campaign, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronni/pseuds/Kate_
Summary: Aedin thinks about their travel and their mission.
Series: Entries of the Psionic War Campaign [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758601





	Doubt

If traveling with almost fifty people, a bard, two warlocks and a fighter was a sight of weirdness, then doing it with the objective of retrieve an abandoned land from what Nath compared to _terrorists with mind magic_ – whatever that could mean, no one really understands the bard’s metaphors – and build a kingdom surely was a sight of insanity.

Aedin never had her mind saner, though, if she thinks about it. And never more preoccupied with all their lifes, too.

Of course, adventures like them would always be willing to put themselves at Death’s door, but their group couldn’t just do the same thing now – not with all those people under their care. People that had lost their homes after Daggerford closed its gates, and now this hope of a new beginning given by their group’s dysfunctional friendship and shallow trust was everything they had.

Thinking about it, it was impressive that they haven’t got in any serious fight so far, especially with so many world views between them. Maybe it was just a silent agreement that, if they wanted this to work, not jumping on each other’s throats would help.

It was like walking in thin ice, but it was the best choice– at least it looked like it was.

“Troubling thoughts?”

Aedin turned his head at the sound, easily recognizing as Anise Bower’s voice, one of the civilians tagging along with them. She had recently given birth to a little girl – _during_ their trip – that she insisted to name her Aedin, claiming that it was because the cleric had spent all her time to help the lady with the ending of the pregnancy.

It was weird, but Aedin wasn’t going to complain about her choices – being able to really help someone was enough.

The cleric sensed the road moving below them, going towards Baldur’s Gate. “I think I’m just worried.”

“Anything I can help?”

“Not really,” she sighed, feeling the weight of her crow on her right leg, “just wondering how’s gonna be in the future– If we’re going to make it out alive in the end. We haven’t even encountered a large psionic group besides the one at Daggerford. Their forces could be stronger than we think.”

“I mean, you guys make it out alive before, I’m sure you can do it again. Besides, you’re a cleric.”

Aedin gave a small laugh at the woman’s simplistic thought. “Not sure if I’m enough, Anise, but I appreciate the optimism.”

“Look,” the lady was closer now, sitting by her side, but the tiefling didn’t make any move to get away from her– she wasn’t a treat. “I know things can be hard sometimes, and I know you didn’t ask for this. You know, taking us with you. Neither of you did– It wasn’t an obligation.”

“Still, here we are, aren’t we?” the answered came almost like a whisper, meant to be carried away with the wind – not before passing by the other woman’s ears.

“And you should know that we are far from indebted. You gave us hope of a new home, a new life. A new future. So, if you think that you’re not enough, then– think about what happened, remember that you made it before. You guys are far from strong, trust me.”

Anise went silence for a moment, and Aedin could almost _hear_ her thinking, trying to find the words before continuing, “I don’t know your past– I don’t know your reasons for being here, for– for wanting to make this land a new place. But we will support you with this. All of us. I have no doubt.”

“I–” the cleric paused, thinking about what to answer, settling for a simple, “thank you, Anise.”

She couldn’t see her reaction, the crow sleeping in her leg, but Aedin was sure she was glad about the outcome, judging by her slightly fast heartbeat and cheerful tone. “I’m glad I could help. After all, you helped me and my daughter before.”

At this point, the group had stopped walking – night was beginning and the preparations for the provisory camp would begin soon enough. The tiefling woke up her crow and got on her feet, followed by the other. “Talking about her, how’s she?”

“Sleeping– Jon’s with her.”

“I think I should to give a quick check-up on her, if you agree.”

“Oh– Of course! C’mon! We crafted some new clothes for her, you have to see it–”

“I don’t think I can.”

It was almost funny the way her face deflated, heartbeat changing fast. “Oh–“

Aedin laughed. “Don’t worry, Edgar can,” she pointed to her crow as emphasis, the bird giving a small sound in response.

“In this case– Let’s go, then.”

A nice talk wouldn’t solve their problems, Aedin thought while following Anise, but at least she had something to fight– people to protect. It was what mattered for her. As long as everyone was safe, the cleric could sleep feeling a little better.

If she ever thought about never making it until the end herself, though– no one needed to know that.


End file.
